Crypt
There are several places in the realms known simply as Crypt. Arathi Highlands The crypt in the Arathi Highlands is located deep in the militia-controlled districts of Stromgarde Keep, and is relatively small compared to the other crypts in the world. This crypt holds the tomb of Thoras Trollbane, the last King of Stromgarde, and is the location of the sword Trol'kalar. The tomb is guarded by three human caretakers. Badlands The Badlands crypt is located southeast of Hammertoe's Digsite, at the very apex of the hill behind Sigrun Ironhew. It is empty save for a grandiose crypt seat complete with an armored skeleton. This is a tribute to a Conan story, in which Conan finds a crypt and fights an undead king and steals his sword. Entrance to it is via a natural and unmarked path up the hill. Deadwind Pass This crypt lies behind the tower of Karazhan in Deadwind Pass, in the cemetery at Morgan's Plot. It is by far the largest of the crypts, stretching deep underground in a labyrinthine series of rooms, each more horrifying than the previous. Easily the most horrific chamber is the "Upside Down Sinners" - a large water-filled room with dead people attached to chains floating upside-down, feet pointing towards the ceiling. The underground network of crypts contains other strange chambers as well: *Well of the Forgotten *The Pauper's Walk *The Pit of Criminals *Tome of the Unrepentant sic (note theres a faint heartbeat sound loop when in this area) *The Slough of Dispair sic The bizarre layout and naming conventions of the crypt are unlike any other region, dungeon, or instance in the game. The purpose of the crypt is unknown - it may be a playground for developers, a testing site of sorts, an unfinished instance, or something else entirely. Some people speculate that is a lower portion of Karazhan, as some lore indicated Karazhan has a lower half. But upon further investigation the architecture does not match with Karazhan in the slightest bit, leaving a rather large flaw in their speculation. Some says that this instance was closed due to keep the age rating for the game. This area can be accessed via dying close to the gate and running through it. Also note that the region known as "The Slough of Dispair" sic is a reference to the popular game, Doom, that has a level of the same name. Eastern Plaguelands Once known as the Crypt of Remembrance, this crypt has been emptied of all things to be remembered for. Western Plaguelands Sorrow Hill, located in Western Plaguelands, is a large graveyard filled with victims from the plague and of the Scourge War, including Uther's Tomb. The dilapidated crypt on the eastern edge of Sorrow Hill is inhabited by skeletal magi and Scourge warders. Judging by its proximity to Andorhal, it is believed that this was the crypt that held the remains of the necromancer Kel'Thuzad after he was killed by Prince Arthas. At the very bottom of the crypt is a small office. A desk, a bookcase, a few bookpiles, etc. Perhaps it is a necromancer's laboratory, or, as suggested above, the tomb of Kel'Thuzad.